<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Comfort by Mandakatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131531">Sleepy Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt'>Mandakatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Stream Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto was late getting back home to see you, only to find you asleep, in bed, half draped off of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Stream Shenanigans [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeSweetiepie/gifts">HimeSweetiepie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he found you, he felt his heart skip a beat. Then again, that happened anytime he looked at you really. But this time… this time he was sure that if he didn’t take a picture, you wouldn’t believe him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d come home later than expected, and he knew that you had a super long day. You’d been so tired lately too, which didn’t make him happy, but, you were always willing to greet him with a smile when he came home. Though this time you didn’t stay awake long enough to do so. You were laying in bed, kinda--your legs dangling off the edge, and you were sort of slumped to the side. It was like you were getting into bed but you just didn’t quite make it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing softly he made his way over to you, but of course, not before he snapped a photo on his phone. “Babe, hey…” and he smiled oh so brightly when you made a soft noise and nuzzled into the blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that you wouldn’t wake up for him, no matter how he kissed your face, though you wiggled your nose in your sleep when he smooched it, so instead, he decided he’d help you get ready for bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gently pulled you up so that you were at least sitting up, and then he waited to see if you roused from your slumber. When you didn’t, he gently grasped the hem of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head. He wouldn’t admit to anyone, well… maybe he’d admit to you, that he blushed when you moaned softly in your sleep, half naked to his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head to get back on task, he pulled your nightshirt over your head, and laughed softly when you slipped your arms into it on your own. Even in your sleepy state, you were adorable!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He worked on your shoes next, then your jeans, and when he slipped your pajama pants onto your legs and you pulled them up, he was sure you were awake by now. Yet once you had pulled them up enough you simply seemed to slip back into deeper slumber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, it’s been a heck of a day for you, huh babe?” he kissed your cheek, then got ready for bed himself, though he wondered something with how you were still sort of, half draped in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Climbing into it, he settled on his side, then waited. His fingers gently petting along your arm before he smiled as you shifted, crawled up into bed the right way, and snuggled up against him. He laughed again as you nuzzled against his chest, and he cooed when you made another soft noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too babe, sleep well. I’ll see you in the morning…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me also on <a href="https://twitter.com/Mandakatt">Twitter</a> and <a href="https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>